


The Outing

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Out of Character, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Michael and Lucifer go on an outing with Daddy and Auntie. A gift for a friend on Tumblr!





	The Outing

Michael sighed as he knocked on the front door, shuffling his feet softly as he waited for someone to answer. 

 

It had been a year exactly since he'd been to visit his father and aunt, and ever since he'd been humiliated at Miss Rosie's party, he vowed to never be little again. 

 

That was, until he heard about Lucifer and hesitantly agreed to try it again, as long as he got to be the big brother, which in this case only made sense as he was the oldest archangel, anyway. 

 

Answering the door, Amara gave Michael a friendly smile and welcomed him inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

"Where's Dad?" Michael asks as he looks around curiously, a small smile forming on his lips as he sees Lucifer's highchair in the kitchen and his toy box in the corner of the living room, filled with toys. At least he'd never get bored here. 

 

"Oh, he's tending to Lucifer. So....how have you been? The last I heard, you weren't doing so well..."

 

Michael shakes his head. "No...I'm okay now. It was just a little depression, but I'm over it." 

 

Amara smiled at hearing that. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I feel that allowing yourself to age down today will help you greatly. I don't think you received the attention you wanted as a child, as you had to grow up and care for your younger siblings."

 

Michael frowns at this and looks at his feet. His aunt was right... 

 

He never got that attention he wanted because he ALWAYS did what his father had said and never showed out like Lucifer, explaining why he was the 'favorite', so to speak and Michael was just the 'good little soldier'. 

 

Once Lucifer had been changed into a new diaper and was dressed for the day, Chuck led him out to the living room to see his brother, though he knew that Lucifer probably wouldn't be too happy to see him. 

 

Following his father to the living room, Lucifer frowned once he saw Michael standing there, waiting patiently. 

 

"H--Hey! What's HE doing here?!" Lucifer growled as he glared at Michael, blushing lightly as his older brother was now seeing him dressed in his adult baby attire for the first time. 

 

Chuck places a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "He's come to stay with us for a little while, Lucifer. He told me that he's willing to try being little again for today's outing, so I said it was okay for him to come back if he wanted to." 

 

Michael nodded at this. "Yeah, Lucifer. And....did you already tell him what we discussed on the phone, Dad?" 

 

"No, I haven't yet, Michael. I figured I'd tell him after I go get you dressed. Are you ready?"

 

"Yes, and before you ask, I did take a shower before I came here, so you don't have to give me a bath or anything.....not yet." Michael says as he follows Chuck to the nursery, smiling when it's exactly like he remembers. 

 

Chuck smiled. "Alright, Michael. Hop up here on the changing table for me." He says as he pats the table and gathers up diapering supplies. 

 

Michael does as he is told, getting onto the table and lying back for his father, who quickly got him undressed and cleaned him up with wipes before he began diapering him, noting how Michael was quiet and calm as he looked around the room. 

 

"What a good little boy you are, Michael! You're so quiet and calm, nothing like your little brother....of course he IS just a baby." 

 

Michael giggled at that and squirmed slightly as he was sat up on the changing table, allowing his legs to dangle off the side as he waited to be dressed, blushing whenever he saw that he was going to be dressed just like Lucifer, except his shortalls would be blue instead of green. 

 

"Okay. Now that you're all dressed, let's go have some breakfast, shall we? Or have you already eaten? Even if you have, you'll probably want to eat a little something before we go..." Chuck says as he helps Michael off the changing table. 

 

"No, actually, I haven't eaten yet.....I forgot to before I left." Michael says as they made their way to the living room, where Lucifer was sitting on the couch with Amara watching cartoons and drinking a bottle of what looked like milk. 

 

Looking up from the tv, Lucifer's eyes widened as he saw that Michael was dressed in the exact same outfit as him, just a different color. He crossed his arms with a huff and frowned. 

 

"Let me guess....you guys planned this, didn't you? Look...there's NO way I'm going out dressed the same as him!" Lucifer grumbled. 

 

"I'm afraid you have no say in that, Lucifer. Now come on, it's time for breakfast, kiddo." Chuck says as he finds a childs plate for Michael, along with toddler silverware. 

 

Lucifer just frowned as he made his way into the kitchen, footsteps heavy, almost stomping as he was already mad about being dressed the same as Michael and he was about to be furious once he heard when Daddy and Michael had discussed over the phone...

 

Once he was in his highchair, Lucifer sighed, squirming slightly as he just couldn't bear it any longer. He HAD to know what Michael had told their father. 

 

"Alright. Since you're both in here, now, I figured I'd tell you the new rules. Lucifer...since Michael is technically older than you, he gets to be a toddler. Let's say around 2 and you will be a baby....still only a year old." Chuck says as he is cooking breakfast for the boys. 

 

Lucifer pouts at this and crosses his arms. "What?! I---I don't wanna be a little baby! I'm a big boy! Honest! Come on, that's not fair!" 

 

Amara smiles. "A big boy, huh? Then why have you already soaked your diaper? I didn't think that was something that big boys do..." She says as he presses a hand against his soggy crotch, causing him to blush. 

 

Michael grins. "Well...if you can't keep your diapers dry, you'll never be a big boy, like me!" 

 

"S--Shut up, Michael! You'll be wetting your diapers, too! I can guarantee that!" Lucifer says with a small smirk as he then remembered that every bottle or drink that a little one got contained diuretics, so Michael could only brag about being dry for so long....

 

"Okay, okay, settle down.....here's your breakfast, boys!" 

 

Chuck smiled as he placed Michael's breakfast in front of him, tying a bib around his neck before giving him a sippy cup of juice, moving to feed Lucifer next. 

 

"Oh, that's not fair! Why does he got an omelette and I just get stupid oatmeal?" Lucifer grumbled as he began to eat the food that was offered to him, knowing better than to complain too much as he didn't want to be punished. 

 

"Because I'm older than you! I'm a big boy, I don't need to eat baby food!" Michael laughed as he finished up his breakfast, quickly drinking down his juice and letting out a small burp once the cup was empty. 

 

Once Lucifer was finished with his breakfast, Chuck took him out of his highchair and led him to the nursery to be changed. 

 

Laying Lucifer down on the changing table and unsnapping his shortalls, Chuck tsked as he saw how soaked Lucifer was and shook his head, though he knew that Lucifer was only a little baby and he had trouble holding in his accidents. 

 

"This is the second time you've soaked your diaper this morning, Lucifer! What are we going to do about this, huh? I guess I'm going to have to put you in the thickest diapers we have!"

 

Lucifer just blushes at this and covers his face with his hands, whining softly as he was cleaned up and put into a new, much thicker diaper which would cause him to have an obvious bulge beneath his outfit and a little waddle to his gait, but it just made him even more adorable. 

 

Lifting Lucifer off the changing table, Chuck smiled as he grabbed the diaper bag and went back to the living room, where Michael was talking to Amara, excited about their outing. 

 

"Alright, kiddos. We should get going before we're late. I'm sure Miss Rosie will be excited to see you guys. Especially you, Michael." 

 

Lucifer just rolls his eyes at this and holds his fathers hand as they make their way to Earth....

 

Now standing outside a giant building with an arcade sign in the front donning a duck mascot and the words "Lucky Duck Pizza & Arcade", Chuck smiled as he led the boys inside, with Amara following behind. 

 

The place was unlike anything the four of them had ever seen. There were at least three different buffets, and almost any game you could think of, from skeeball to Pac Man to laser tag. 

 

"Whoa.....this place is huge! Who could afford to rent this out for a day and especially for 100 little ones?" Michael wonders to himself. 

 

Looking around and smiling when he sees a familiar face, Chuck gently takes the boys hands and leads them over to say hello to Miss Rosie. 

 

"Hey! I'm so glad you all could make it! Now, remind me which one's the older brother again?" She asks, grinning. 

 

"Michael is. Yep. He's the oldest and Lucifer is right behind him." Chuck smiled as he placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. 

 

"Really? I never would've guessed, since he has such a sweet baby face....yes he does!" Rosie cooed as she gently piched Michael's cheek, causing him to blush. 

 

"Please stop.....I'm not a baby.....not like HE is!" Michael points to Lucifer, who grumbles and pouts. 

 

"Hey! I'm not a baby! I---I'm a big boy! Don't listen to him, Miss Rosie! He's lying! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" 

 

"Awww! How adorable! This little one's trying to say his first words! Aw, I really wish I could understand you, sweetheart. But...if you aren't a baby, then why are you wearing such a thick diaper? Only babies need such thick diapers because they can't control their accidents." Rosie smiled and winked at Chuck who just laughed softly. 

 

He did think it was fun to mess with Lucifer just a bit sometimes, but he still loved him just the same. Besides, what was this without a bit of fun every once in a while?

 

"It's alright, Lucifer. We're just messing with you, buddy!" Chuck smiled as he hugged Lucifer close to him, rubbing his back softly. 

 

Lucifer sighs. "Can we go play the games now? Please?" He begged, watching more and more people enter the building, fearing that all the best games would be taken and he'd have to wait in line forever!

 

"Yes, we can. Come on you two." Chuck says as he leads the boys to the main game room, deciding to go with some of the easier games for Lucifer, since he was only a baby, after all. 

 

"Daddy! I wanna play this game!" Lucifer says as he pointed to a skeeball machine and grinned as he looked to Michael for a moment, already having a plan to beat his brother at the game. 

 

Chuck smiled. "Alright, kiddo. Do you know how to play?" He asked, picking up a ball and placing it in Lucifer's hand, watching as Michael did the same. 

 

"Ummm....no. But I'll try my best." Lucifer says as he watches Michael roll the ball, copying him and smiling whenever he manages to score a fairly high amount of points, resulting in a quite a few tickets. 

 

"There you go, Luci! You got it, bud! Keep going! Daddy will be over here with Auntie if you need me..." Chuck grinned as he went to go sit with Amara on a nearby bench. 

 

"You're going down, Michael!" Lucifer laughed as he continued to play the game, so focused on concentrating that he didn't even care that he was soaking his diaper yet again.

 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, little brother!" Michael grinned, letting out a happy cheer whenever he got the highest score and tickets flowed from the machine. 

 

"What?! No way! That's not fair....you...you got more tickets than me! Aww...I tried really hard!" 

 

Lucifer whimpers and hangs his head as he gathers up his tickets to take to his father, trying not to break down and cry like the baby he was dressed as.

 

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Lucifer. I'm sure you'll get a cool prize like me!" Michael says as he wraps an arm around Lucifer's shoulder. 

 

"Are you finished playing, boys? You wanna go turn in your tickets, then we'll eat lunch?" Chuck asked as he noticed the long line and sighed, hoping it would ease up, as he didn't wanna have to stand there with a fussy, cranky and hungry Lucifer. 

 

Lucifer sighs as he follows Michael over to the prize counter, his eyes falling on a cute stuffed shark. He just hoped he had enough tickets for it. 

 

The lady at the counter smiled at them. "Hey there, little ones! Who wants to go first?" 

 

"Me! I wanna go first!" Lucifer blurted out before Michael could even open his mouth, practically shoving his tickets into the lady's arms. 

 

After counting Lucifer's tickets, the lady smiled and allowed him to pick a prize and of course, he picked the shark, hugging it close to him with a smile. 

 

Michael picked out a new plushie with his tickets as well - a cute little lamb with a yellow bow around its neck, which he named Lucky, hugging it close as this was his first stuffie that he picked out himself and he vowed to take good care of him. 

 

Making their way back to their Daddy and Auntie, both men grinned happily as they held up they new toys, though Michael was somewhat hiding behind his. 

 

"S--see what I won, Daddy? I--It's a lamb....his name's Lucky. He's my new fwiend...." Michael said rather hesitantly as he began to suck on his thumb nervously. 

 

Chuck looked to his sister and the two shared a smile for a brief moment as they both knew that Michael might be trying to fall into his headspace and that they would need to be prepared for when he did....

 

"And I got a shark, Daddy! Her name is Delta! She has lots of sharp teeth, look!" Lucifer says as he practically shoves the shark into Chuck's face, grinning excitedly. 

 

"Yeah! I see that, Lucifer! Are you boys getting hungry? I know I am and they just put out fresh pizza, so why don't we go get some while it's still hot?" Chuck smiled as he took Lucifer's hand, leaving Michael to walk with his Aunt while they went to get in line. 

 

"Now, Michael...I don't want you stuffing yourself too full of pizza, so only get as much as you're going to eat, okay, kiddo?"

 

"Don't worry, brother, I'll make sure he doesn't overeat...." Amara smiles as she helps Michael get whatever kinds of pizza he wants before leading him over to a nearby table and sitting down with him.

 

Once Lucifer had gotten his pizza, he joined his brother and Auntie at the table, blushing as a bib was tied around his neck and his pizza was cut in little bites for him. 

 

"Here's your sippy cup, Michael. And your bottle, Luci. I'll go see if someone can put some juice in these......" Chuck says as he goes to find an employee.

 

"So, Michael, are you having a fun time so far? You seem a lot happier than you were the last time we went out." 

 

Michael nods as he begins to eat some of his pizza, unable to keep from smiling at his brother, who was basically just stuffing his face with his own pizza, getting sauce all over his fingers and around his mouth. 

 

Returning to the boys and Amara and sitting down, Chuck smiled as he handed Michael his sippy cup and Lucifer his bottle, tsking softly whenever he saw the mess Lucifer had made of himself. 

 

"Oh, Lucifer....you were supposed to let Daddy feed you! I'll let it slide this time as long as you promise not to do it again...." 

 

Chuck smiled as he reached forward and unsnapped Lucifer's shortalls, deciding to check his diaper, not even surprised to find that he'd managed to soak it again. 

 

"Just as I figured....you're soaked again! I may have to stop putting those diuretics in your bottles, buddy! You're going to be sitting in puddles if this continues!" Lucifer pouts at this and blushes. 

 

Michael's eyes widened at hearing that and he nearly choked on his juice. "Dad? You didn't put those in my juice too, did you?" 

 

Chuck nodded. "Yes, I did, Michael. But it's only to help you go better. We know how older boys like you may have trouble letting go and using their diapers... Speaking of which...Amara? Do you mind checking him?" 

 

Reaching forward to unsnap Michael's shortalls, Amara frowned whenever he grabbed her hand and refused to let go, obvously not wanting this. 

 

"It's alright, sweetie. Auntie just needs to check and see if you need your diaper changed! It won't take but a second...." Amara says as she gently moves Michael's hand and unsnaps his shortalls, noting the blush that now tinted his face as his wet diaper was going to be exposed. 

 

"Aww....it's okay. You just used your diaper like you were supposed to, Michael! What a good little boy you are!" Amara cooed softly as she pulled a now crying Michael into a hug. 

 

"A--Auntie....I didn't mean to.....I didn't want to---" Michael was quickly quieted by a pacifier being shoved into his mouth. 

 

"Shhh....It's okay, honestly. There's no need to be so upset. Come on....let's go get you changed...." Amara cooed as she grabbed changing supplies from the diaper bag and took Michael to be changed. 

 

"You too, puddle pants.....let's go..." Chuck says as he stands up and takes Lucifer to another bathroom, locking the door behind them and lifting him up onto the changing table. 

 

Lying back on the table, Michael whimpered as he hugged his lamb close to him, sniffling softly as he blinked tears from his blue eyes, feeling so helpless and small as he was having his diaper checked and changed like a little helpless baby. 

 

"I'm almost finished, sweetheart! You're doing so good!" Amara smiled as he got Michael into a dry diaper and snapped up his shortalls, sitting him up on the table and hugging him close to her. 

 

"There we go, Michael. Doesn't that feel much better? I bet it does!" 

 

Michael blushed and hugged his Auntie tightly. "Yes, it does, Auntie. Thank you..."

 

"You're very welcome. Now, let's go see if Daddy and Lucifer are finished yet, so you two can go play some more, hmm?" Amara said as she took Michael back out where Chuck and Lucifer were talking to the Winchesters, Gabriel, Castiel and Charlie. 

 

"Daaaddyyy.....I wanna go play with them! Come on!" Lucifer fussed as he tugged on Chuck's hand, basically dragging his Daddy behind him as they went to the section for very young children, which Dean and Charlie quickly opted out of, chosing to go play laser tag instead. 

 

"Well, Michael, I guess we're going to play in the baby section....are you okay with that? Or would you rather stay over here and play some more games?" 

 

Michael shook his head. "No, that's fine.....I--I kinda want to check it out. It seems that it will be more.....relaxing..." 

 

Amara smiled. "Alright, then. You'll probably have more fun there, anyway." She says, with a wink, to which Michael just blushes in reply. 

 

Taking Michael to the children's playroom, Amara smiled as she helped him remove his shoes and patted his back before letting him go play on the giant indoor play gym, Chuck doing the same with Lucifer. 

 

"Now, Lucifer, if I see any roughhousing, or if you're just being naughty in general, you're going straight over my knee for a spanking in front of everyone. Do you understand?" Chuck asked, his eyes meeting Lucifer's and sharing a firm look. 

 

Lucifer nodded. "Yesh, Daddy.....I be a good boy! I pwomise!" He babbled behind his pacifier, giving his Daddy a hug before he went to go play, crawling up the ladder that led to the tunnel first. 

 

Once he reached the top of the tunnel, he smiled, and held up his shark to Michael, who was hugging his lamb close and peeking out curiously. 

 

"Now Delta can fly! See? I bet your stupid lamb can't do that!" He teased as he made Delta fly around some more, making cute little noises as he did so. 

 

"He can TOO fly! He just needs to practice some more!" Michael said as he hugged Lucky and smiled at him. 

 

"Oh really? Let's find out, then, huh?" Lucifer grinned evilly as he pried the lamb out Michael's grip and threw him down beneath the tunnel where he was stuck for the moment, until someone decided to rescue him. 

 

"Wow! Look at that! He REALLY flew! Looks like you were right after all, Michael!"

 

"No! Lucky! Lucifer! Why'd you do that?! That wasn't nice! I'm gonna tell Daddy and Auntie and you're going to be in SO much trouble!" Michael whimpered as he reached over the edge of the tunnel in hopes he could get to his lamb. 

 

Of course, Lucifer didn't really care about his punishment, and just saw this as another chance to humiliate Michael, so he sat up on his knees and pushed Michael over the side of the tunnel, causing him to tumble down the slide, resulting in bruised up knees and one eye. 

 

Now crying and making his way over to his Daddy and Auntie, Michael was nearly hysterical as he tried to explain what had happened. 

 

"Slow down, sweetheart....what happened? Where'd you get these bruises, huh? Did someone hurt you?" Amara asked as she placed her hands on Michael's shoulders. 

 

Michael sniffled and rubbed at his teary eyes. "L--Lucifer took my lamb! He threw him down a--and I can't get him now! Then....he pushed me down the slide!" 

 

Chuck frowned at this and shook his head as he figured that Lucifer wouldn't be able to keep his promise about being a good boy. 

 

"Lucifer! Get down here right now! You are in a LOT of trouble, mister!" Chuck said as he crossed his arms unhappily. 

 

Lucifer whimpered as he swallowed hard and did as he was told, climbing back down and going over to his father, who was obviously furious at the moment. 

 

"Lucifer.....why did you push Michael down the slide and throw his toy away from him?" 

 

"I--I...well....'cause I wanted to. I thought...it would be funny. I wasn't tryin' to hurt him, though." Lucifer says with a frown. 

 

"You hurt your brother just because you wanted to?! Alright, that's it. I think it's time a naughty boy like you needed to be taught a lesson! But before I start....here's your toy, Michael...." Chuck says as he uses his God powers to make Lucky appear in Michael's hands. 

 

"Now, then. Lucifer, you know the drill....over my lap...." Chuck sits down on one of the benches. 

 

Lucifer whimpers and does as he is told, lying over his Daddy's lap and pouting as his bare bottom was exposed for everyone to see, and once the first few smacks were delivered, he was reduced to a sobbing mess.

 

A few minutes passed, but seemed like forever to Lucifer, who was constantly begging for the spanking to be over, as he'd never felt so humiliated. This was his first spanking in public and in front of his brother, too. 

 

Once the spanking was over, Chuck tugged up Lucifer's diaper and pulled him into his arms for a hug. "Shh...it's alright, Luci. It's all over, kiddo! You did so good...especially for your first public spanking!"

 

"Oh this was his FIRST one in public, Dad? Well, I'm sure it won't be his last....But I bet you have to bust his ass all the time at home, huh? Little brat." Gabriel says with a smirk as he'd been watching the whole thing with Sam, who was giggling. 

 

"Actually, Gabriel, I don't. At home, Lucifer is very different. Sure, he has his off days, but don't we all? And yes, he CAN be a brat at times, but I wish you wouldn't say that. What if I'd said that about Sam?" 

 

"Oh I know he's a spoiled brat....but he's MY spoiled brat! Isn't that right, Sammy?" Gabriel cooed as he gently pressed a kiss to Sam's long, messy hair, causing the tall Winchester to blush and suckle on his pacifier furiously. 

 

"Hey....I tell you what, Dad. Why don't you guys come join us for some dessert? They have a ton of 'em! Almost anything you could think of! Besides, I think Luci could use some ice cream for his burning ass!" Gabriel grins, to which Lucifer just pouts. 

 

"Sure! That sounds great, and I'm sure they'll love it! I think they both need a bit of cheering up at the moment." Chuck smiled as he gently squeezed Lucifer's shoulder and led him out with Gabriel and Sam, with Amara and Michael following behind. 

 

Now headed over to the massive dessert bar, Chuck smiled as he allowed Lucifer to choose whatever he wanted, with a limit of course, only being allowed one dessert, since he was just a baby. 

 

Lucifer smiled as he picked out some ice cream, with lots of chocolate syrup on top, which he squirted on himself, nearly drowning the ice cream in the process. 

 

"What do you want, Michael? You can have anything you like...." Amara smiled as she gently pats his back and gets a plate a bowl for him. 

 

Michael smiles softly and picks out some chocolate cake and ice cream with lots of sprinkles and strawberry syrup, along with some Oreos. 

 

Sitting at the table with the others, Chuck smiled as tied a bib around Lucifer's neck and left him with his brother and Auntie for a moment while he went to go get some dessert for himself and Amara. 

 

"I---I'm sorry for hurting you, Michael.....I was just bein' stupid. But I sure learned my lesson....for now." Lucifer says as he sticks out his tongue at Michael and begins to eat his ice cream, making quite a mess of himself. 

 

Michael smiled. "It's alright, brother. I forgive you. I suppose we were just....destined to....to fight. Here...these are for you..." He says as he gives Lucifer the Oreos, though he knows that Daddy will probably be mad. 

 

Lucifer frowns, but takes the cookies. "But we're not supposed to fight, brother. Doing this is going to keep us from doing that. I mean we'll still fight like toddlers, but not in the sense of 'destroying the world' fighting...."

 

At the other end of the table, Dean and Sam were watching Michael and Lucifer intently, curious to see them actually interacting together calmly for the first time. 

 

Castiel and Gabriel did the same, with Gabriel raising his eyebrows in disbelief at hearing what Lucifer had just said about fighting. 

 

None of them liked it, and it turned out some of them had been truly broken because of it, and Michael was one of them, but now he finally got to slowly rebuild his relationship with his brother and while it was true he did hate him for what he had done in the past, he didn't anymore. 

 

Coming back with his and Amara's dessert, Chuck frowned once he saw the looks on everyone's faces, wondering what was wrong. 

 

"Uh, what did I miss? Is everyone okay? Why are you guys all....looking like that?" He asked as he sat down at the table and took some wipes from the diaper bag, cleaning up Lucifer's messy face as well as Michael's. 

 

"It's nothing, brother. Just enjoy your dessert. You've definitely earned it!" Amara says with a smile as she begins to eat hers. 

 

Chuck just shrugs it off and ruffles Lucifer's messy hair before he began to eat his dessert, as well, glad this day was almost over. All that was left was bath and bedtime when they got home. 

 

Letting out a yawn, Lucifer rubbed at his eye with one hand and leaned against his Daddy, tired out from his long day. 

 

"Daddy....I'm sleepy! I wanna go home and go to bed! Come on!" Lucifer whined as he tugged on Chuck's shirt weakly. 

 

"Well....it looks like everyone's finished with their food, so I guess we can go." Chuck says as he stands up, now holding Lucifer in his arms, as the man didn't seem to want to walk at the moment. 

 

Walking back out to main entrance, Chuck smiled when he saw Miss Rosie coming to say goodbye. 

 

"Aww, are you leaving me? No! You can't take these little darlings away from me!" Rosie said with a smile as she smoothed down Lucifer's messy hair as well as Michael's. 

 

"I'm sorry we have to leave, Miss Rosie, but I had a lot of fun! Thanks so much for inviting us!" Michael says as he gives Rosie a big hug, gasping in surprise whenever she lifted him into her arms and cuddled him close. 

 

"You're SO welcome, Michael! I'm glad you had fun and enjoyed yourself, sweetie!" Rosie cooed as she hugged Michael tight before placing him back down again. 

 

"Alright. Well...we need to get back home. Just let us know when the next event is and we'll be there!" Chuck smiles as he adjusts Lucifer so that he's now on his hip. 

 

Rosie nodded and waved as the four of them ascended back into Heaven, where Chuck took both boys to the bathroom for a bath, Lucifer protesting all the while. 

 

"No, Daddy! I don't wanna bath, please? I'm not THAT dirty!" Lucifer fussed as he was undressed and his full diaper was exposed. 

 

"Yes, you ARE that dirty, Lucifer! And you've been in a soaked and messy diaper for who knows how long...." 

 

"Yeah, puddle pants! You need a bath! You're wet and stinky!" Michael giggled as he was then undressed after, with his diaper being just as wet as Lucifer's, causing the man to blush and cover his face. 

 

Filling the tub with warm water, Chuck smiled as he helped both boys get in, giving them plenty of toys to play with before he began to get them cleaned up, sighing as he knew he was going to come out of there soaked. 

 

Picking up a rubber dinosaur toy and filling it water, Lucifer giggled as he squeezed it and squirted water at Michael, clapping his hands happily when it hit him in the face. 

 

Michael just gave him an unamused look and picked up a little fish, doing the same to Lucifer, and laughing whenever he pouted. 

 

"It's not so funny when it happens to you, is it, Lucifer?" Michael asked, leaning back and relaxing slightly as his hair was being washed, making a happy noise as he liked that a lot. 

 

Lucifer just huffs as he brings his thumb to his mouth and begins to suck on it, pushing a little toy boat around in the water while he waited for Michael to have his hair washed.

 

Once the boys had been taken out of the tub and had been dried off, Chuck led them to the nursery, with Amara following behind once she heard the footsteps. 

 

"Here, brother. I'll take Lucifer, and you can take Michael...." Amara says as she lifts Lucifer onto the changing table and grabbed a thick nighttime diaper for him as well some footed pj's with a shark on them, seeing how he seemed to like them. 

 

"Did you have fun today, Lucifer? I bet you did!" Amara smiled as she snapped up Lucifer's pajamas and sat him up on the changing table. 

 

"Yes, I did, Auntie! I had a lot of fun! Thank you for taking me!" Lucifer said as he hugged Amara tightly. 

 

"Oh, it was our pleasure, Lucifer. Now...it's past a certain little one's bedtime, so let's get you into your crib..." 

 

Lucifer nods as he climbs into his crib, where his dragon, Scales is waiting for him and now, Delta is too....

 

"D--Do I get to sleep in the crib, too? I--I had originally just planned on sleeping on the couch...." Michael frowns. 

 

"Nonsense! Lucifer would be glad to share his crib with you! It fits two comfortably so there should be no problem with having enough room! And while you're little, there will be no talk of sleeping on the couch...or anywhere else!" 

 

Michael smiled at this and climbed into the crib as well, hugging his lamb close to him as the crib railing was pulled up and locked so neither little one could escape. 

 

Giving Michael and Lucifer their pacifiers, Chuck smiled as he tugged a blanket over them and watched as they laid back and relaxed, with Lucifer looking very sleepy. 

 

Chuck smiled as he turned on the nightlight and left the room with Amara, but not before whispering, "Goodnight boys.....Daddy loves you." 

 

Looking over and seeing that Lucifer was asleep, Michael smiled and tugged the covers over him, curling into him and letting his eyes rest. 

 

"Goodnight, little brother....."


End file.
